danballfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:RadiantDarkBlaze/Stick Ranger Creator
Enemy Spawn Point Positioning Interesting idea. Suggestion:*Spawn point positioning for each enemy slot on each screen (two values between 0 and 63, the first being lower than the second. Two low values (ex. 2-15) will cause the enemies to spawn close to the left of the screen (front side), two high values (ex. 45-60) will cause the enemies to spawn close to the right of the screen (back side), two medium values (ex. 20-30) will cause the enemies to spawn around the middle of the screen, and a low value followed by a high value (ex. 5-58) will cause the enemies to spawn pretty much all over the screen. Enemies will always spawn a little bit above a random surface part of the terrain at whatever horizontal pixel they spawn at whether they're land, flying, or aquatic. Currently, stick ranger supports 9 possible configurations for the placement of a group of enemies. IMO, there's no need to overly complicate things by introducing 2071 new configurations. Eashy (talk) 10:09, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Um... I don't suppose that there's any chance you could explain exactly how that part of the code works to me? To me it certainly comes off as more than 9, especially in Inferno 2. How does ha55ii get the enemies to stack exactly on top of each other? RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 10:26, August 29, 2015 (UTC) That's what formation 8 is for. The code specifies the formation, id number, and count of each type of enemy on each stage. Similarly, formation 5 is used for flying enemies. Edit: formations 7 and 9 are also used for this purpose on the boss level, so that the three enemies are present in separate spots. Eashy (talk) 10:35, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Er.... know what? Please just go edit that section as you see fit. You know more about this than I do. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 11:59, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Alright, that looks good (; Thank you. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 01:10, August 30, 2015 (UTC) My pleasure ;). I like this idea quite a bit, so I coded up a quick PoC level editor, available on the following page http://danball.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Eashy/How_to_remove_grinding_from_stick_ranger. Feel free to check it out & let me know what you think if you're interested in that kind of thing. Edit: terrains are available at http://dan-ball.jp/en/javagame/ranger/data/st1.gif, http://dan-ball.jp/en/javagame/ranger/data/st2.gif, etc. Eashy (talk) 01:23, August 30, 2015 (UTC) SRC: For Real? Just remember that the idea itself had been created a long time ago, and RDB happens to be the first person to write it out and go into such detail on it. Because of this, I'll give him credit for the idea in its entirety, but I just wanted to clear this up. Where the party's at [[User:$igma|'Σ']] 02:16, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Eashy's programming skills are pretty awesome. Yeah, I was the first to write up the idea with such complexity, but as of yet I'm clueless when it comes to JavaScript. So idea credits go to me, programming credits go to Eashy and anyone else who joins the programming force. I know this is bold of me to say, but I want to get work on making this thing reality started. Now. Evidently, we have people with the necessary skills who seem interested in the project at hand. I don't care if the max speed we ever reach is an on-off crawl, because I don't want to exhaust anyone or otherwise practically chain them down. But no matter what, now that I see that the skills necessary are in the hands of interested people, I want this thing to become reality eventually at least. I'm going to see who else is interested, assess who has what skills, and then orchestrate this effort accordingly. Copyright will still have to go to ha55ii, who is by all means a truly awesome programmer. Moral credit for this thing goes to me and anyone who helps me with it. This is going to be a long project, but so was the original SR for ha55ii and look where SR is now. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 02:50, August 30, 2015 (UTC) :I just made a space to help organize the workforce for this project. Anyone who's interested in helping with this effort, please check it out. (; RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 06:18, September 2, 2015 (UTC) :Nice stuff. I may not be helping directly, but I will be supporting this. Meanwhile I'm working on the possibilities of modding SR by direct JS file edits... Ivan247Talk Page 11:10, September 2, 2015 (UTC) :I'm actually thinking that modding Stick Ranger is probably a big part of how we're going to make SRC a reality. Since SRC is basically meant to be a user-friendly interface to make fan maps with, the original Stick Ranger's code will be very likely to serve as a good base. Can I ask you to see if it's possible to wipe all weapons, enemies, and stages from an offline copy of SR? I would say leave just one weapon per class, one enemy (with one attack), and one stage with two screens prior to the BOSS screen just to leave basically a template for each of the game's elements. Maybe a few more enemies if there's multiple enemy attacks you want to study the mechanics of or more than one weapon if there's any weapons you want to study the mechanics of. Basically make sure you know what attack coding has what effect in-game. I'm pretty sure this sort of stuff might interest you anyway, though please don't feel pressured if you'd rather do things your way. I know what it's like to have my own order of events in my head and so I don't want to break other people away from the orders of events in their heads. (; RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 11:58, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Wiping the weapons, compos and stages are not a problem. I can wipe everything and leave only the 8 starting weapons, White & Black Stone 1 and OS (and possibly edit enemies and stuff in OS). Also there aren't clashes between modding and SRC. At now both can help discover lots of new knowledge of the coding and facilitate the development of both. Ivan247Talk Page 12:57, September 3, 2015 (UTC)